


Kissing Graves

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloud is sad about his destiny, Fluff, M/M, Sephiroth misses cloud, angst a little, lolol, not christmasy, poem, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Sephiroth misses Cloud.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Sephiroth
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kissing Graves

**Author's Note:**

> another makeup post! not christmasy, but it is final fantasy. sorry! I'll do better tomorrow! i have something drafted with tifa and cloud so I'll try and have it ready for tomorrow.  
> i do not own anyone for anything from Square Enix/Squaresoft. this work is non-profit.

I'd give my life to be with you-  
to see your face,  
to feel your soft skin.  
I crave to kiss your lips-  
Crave your presence  
and the weight of you in my arms.  
I want to be by your side for eternity.  
You're on my mind, even as I am far from home.  
Your hair- your eyes.  
Your lips on mine.  
I love you with all of me.  
I need you to see that.  
The weight of your inevitable,  
impending, death crushes me.   
It's as if I've been stepped on, like a rug.  
And when the time comes and I've long since accepted your fate,  
My breath will forever hitch at the sight of your grave.


End file.
